


Officium Est Vita

by bellagerantalii



Series: Duty and... [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellagerantalii/pseuds/bellagerantalii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Equius Zahhak is a young nobleman who does everything that's expected of him, and has never thought to question the social order. But when he reunites with his childhood playmate, commoner Aradia Megido, things go all pear-shaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officium Est Vita

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr under a different title, but now that I have an AO3 account I figured I might as well put all my fics in one place. Anyway, I wrote this on a Victorian-England kick, so all the titles are derived from the English system, and I based the setting as much on Victorian London as I could.

A low, dense cloud of smog surrounded the city like a loose coat, obscuring the view from a first-class train carriage. It wasn’t as if the passengers cared to look outside, though. The train was now crawling its was through the city’s outskirts, past dingy factories and crowded slums. The smoke from the factories blocked out what little sun was able to pass through the rain clouds, and the walls of the surrounding buildings were stained black with soot.

“I don’t see why the railway tracks have to pass so close to those dirty tenements and factories, darling,” said the countess, turning away from the window and towards her husband. 

“Progress, my dear. And we own half of them, besides. The rents and profits we receive paid for those sapphires on your wrist.”

The countess instinctively touched the gold and sapphire bracelet around her wrist, running her fingers over it and smiling.

“Still, that land used to be one of your estates! When we were first engaged, we went riding through woods. Now it’s just filthy streets filled with filthy people.”

“I quite agree with you, mother,” said the count and countess’ son, who was sitting opposite them.

The count chuckled. “Now, Equius, my boy, the truth is that just owning land isn’t enough anymore! In order to maintain the style and elegance that my title deserves, it is necessary to, how shall I put this? Beat the nouveau riche at their own game.”

“Oh, don’t mention those upstarts! They make a few thousand pounds, and suddenly they think they can gain admission into any great house in the land! Why, just a few weeks ago, the Dowager Marquise Mindfang had to suffer the acquaintance of some upstart engineer, who’d gone to university on a scholarship!”

“Detestable! I ran into such lowlifes at University as well, mother, and I am ashamed to say that some of nobler stock than I chose to mix with the filth rather than with those of similar rank.”

“In time, the young men will learn, and blood and duty will overcome trivial attachments. In the meantime, I do believe we have arrived,” said the count, standing up and pulling the bell for a porter.

The train had indeed pulled into a station in the center of the capital. Even in this fashionable area of town, the air was still gritty with soot. Self-propelled carriage cabs, powered by small steam engines, spewed exhaust every few feet as they whizzed along the streets and jostled for customers outside the station. 

The countess, escorted by her husband and attendants, walked through the teeming crowds (the lower classes respectfully making way) towards an awaiting private carriage. After being handed in by her husband, she motioned for her son to join her.

“Your father has business to conduct in some areas of town I have no wish for you to see. Come along with me so we can prepare for our engagement at the Prime Minister’s this evening.”

“Dearest, I want Equius to come with me. If he is to inherit my title and estate upon my death, he should at least see what makes it all possible,” said the count.

“Darling, do you really believe-“

“He is coming with me. I will have no more argument.”

The countess twisted her hands, but said nothing.

“We shall be back in time for the dinner, dearest.”

The countess only nodded, and the count closed the carriage door.

“Come, Equius.”

Used to obeying, Equius followed his father to a second private carriage.

“Where to, my lord?” asked the driver as soon Equius and his father were settled in the red plush back seat.

“My factory in Southbend Street.”

As the car sputtered through the town, Equius and his father sat in silence. It was always this way. From an early age, the father had taught his son to be respectful of those superior to him. From his mother, the son had learned to look down on those who were less.

“Well, what do you think, my son?” the father finally asked as the carriage drove through the slums of the industrial area, turning the heads of the dirty workers dressed in little more than rags.

“Filth,” spat Equius, moving closer to the window and staring.

“Maybe, but filth who will work for pennies,” smiled his father as they pulled up to the factory.

“Hopefully you won’t have to make too many visits like this once you inherit, my son. It is, however, necessary to check on your underlings now and then. We can’t have them swindling us, can we?”

“No, sir, of course not.”

“Come.”

Equius followed his father into a large building made of what he presumed was red brick. He couldn’t entirely tell, as soot and ash had darkened the stones almost beyond recognition. Inside, however, the lobby of the factory offices was startlingly clean. The walls were whitewashed, and even the brick floor had been painted white. In the center of the room, a familiar-looking young woman sat a tottery wooden desk, totally absorbed in her typewriter. Each time she pressed a key, the desk shook slightly.

“Miss Megido,” said the count, in a voice that sent a shiver down even Equius’s spine.

The young woman’s head snapped up, her mouth briefly forming an “o” shape before she rose fluidly from her seat, and dipped a slight curtsey.

“Lord Cross, Lord Zahhak,” she said, looking them both directly in the eye.

“What has you so absorbed, Miss Megido?”

“The Quarterly Reports, my lord,” she said, taking a stack of paper from the bottom of her pile and handing them to the count. “I was just-“

“Never mind. It would do you very well, Miss Megido, to be more considerate. You can go back to working in the fields just as easily as you came to the city.”

“Yes, my lord,” she said, although Equius, who suddenly knew where to place her, recognized the sneer in her voice.

“Aradia?” he nearly cried.

He looked the woman up and down. He hadn’t seen her in years. She was the daughter of one of his father’s tenants, and they had been playmates as young children. He admonished himself for not recognizing her sooner. She still had the same fluid, graceful movements, and, now that he looked, laughing eyes. The wild black hair, which she had let fly everywhere as a child, was now swept up into a most becoming, and fashionable, hairstyle, although many locks were escaping from all the hairpins attempting to keep them anchored.

“It is… It is very good to see you again,” he said, reaching out as if to take her hand. Just like he used to. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Lord. Zahhak,” was her curt reply, her eyes stealing a quick glance at the count.

Equius felt a few beards of sweat appear on his neck, but whether they were from seeing Aradia again, or his father’s cold glare, he couldn’t tell.

“If you will, uh, remember, sir, Aradia and I were playmates as children.”

“Of course. As children. Now, Miss Megido, will you please inform the manager that I have arrived?”

“Of course, my lord,” said Aradia, dipping another curtsey before walking through a nearby door. Equius and the count stood in silence until she returned with a lean, hungry-looking man in a cheap pin—striped suit. 

“Stay here, son,” said the count, waving his hand distractedly before going back through the door with the manager.

 

As soon as the count was out of earshot, Aradia turned to Equius.

“It is good to see you, Equius!” she said, grinning and showing perfectly white teeth. Equius wondered how she had retained so much of her beauty. Over the years, he had chalked up his admiration for her as a childlike adoration, and convinced himself that she didn’t possess any real beauty.

When she didn’t get a response, (Equius was just staring and sweating), she gave a light, though uneasy, laugh.

“I see you haven’t changed much. Is this your first visit here?”

“Yes. You will now take me on a tour.”

Aradia’s grin faded, and Equius felt a twinge of regret. The commanding tone he’d used with her as a child had always been… lighter, and somehow less serious. He had to figure out how to find that tone again.

“I mean, if it is convenient-“

“It isn’t, actually. I have some paperwork to finish before I leave.”

She gathered her skirt and sat back down at her desk, and resumed typing. 

“Those are not the quarterly reports.”

“Of course they’re not. I finished those hours ago. I’m doing this as a favor for a friend.”

Equius balked at her boldness. His father certainly wasn’t paying her to do favors.

“I assume you have other work to do. Surely this “favor” can be done on your own time?”

“I don’t have anything else to do, besides make sure you don’t run off anywhere. Why shouldn’t I help my friend?”

“What are you doing?”

“Typing up a speech. He’s giving a speech at the Exhibition next week, and can’t read his own writing. The Queen is presenting him with an award.”

“This friend is a man? And an award for what?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself? He’ll be here any minute.”

Equius looked at the clock hanging on the wall behind the desk, which showed it was almost five o’clock.

“I get off at five, and my friend is coming to walk me home. I can introduce him to you.”

“I hardly think I need to be introduced-“

Before Equius could finish his sentence, the door to the street opened, and in walked a young man wearing a tailored suit and thick glasses. He took off his hat as he crossed the threshold, and walked over to Aradia’s desk, totally ignoring Equius.

“Hello, Aradia,” he said, a slight lisp coloring his speech. Even with the lisp and educated accent, Equius could detect something lower class in the way he talked and carried himself. 

“I finished the speech for you,” said Aradia, smiling up at him. “I edited it, too. It’ll make it easier for you to say. And you have terrible handwriting, by the way!” cried Aradia, her smile returning and her eyes lighting up even more. She’d always been a very happy girl.

“You’re the only one that can decipher it. Thanks for typing it out for me.”

“Oh, it was my pleasure. It’s not as if there’s much else to do around here.”

“You’re wasted as a secretary,” said the bespectacled man, moving in closer to Aradia, snaking his hand around the typewriter to so that his fingers were touching hers.

“I know, but the universities don’t offer history degrees to girls, especially girls who can’t afford it. Not all of us have the advantage of scholarships,” she said, her smile becoming coy. 

The man chuckled “You probably learned more in the library than I did with stuffy professors and stuck-up blue bloods.”

At this, Equius just had to make his presence known. It would have been one thing if this man had never met an aristocrat, but it was quite another when he openly disdained them, and couldn’t recognize one when he saw one.

He cleared his throat, which finally made the man turn around. Equius crossed his arms, and the man stood up straight.

“Oh, am I interrupting?” the man lisped.

“Oh no, Sollux, not at all. This is Lord Equius Zahhak. His father, Lord Cross owns the factory. This is Mr. Sollux Captor, Equius,” said Aradia.

Mr. Captor looked at Aradia when she called Equius by his Christian name. 

“He and I were playmates as children, Sollux.”

“Well, it’s very nice to meet any friend of Aradia’s,” said Mr. Captor, bowing his head slightly and holding out his hand.

“How did you become acquainted with Aradia?” asked Equius, pointedly refusing to shake Mr. Captor’s offered hand.

The question obviously took Mr. Captor by surprise. “We met several years ago, when I was in University.”

“I sneaked into the college library,” explained Aradia, who was cleaning up the papers on her desk, getting ready to leave.

“You sneaked in? But the college libraries are-“

“Much more interesting than any actual lecture, Mr. Zahhak. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have to catch the 5:07 omnibus,” said Mr. Captor, walking over to a coat closet Equius hadn’t noticed before, and pulling out a light red coat and simple hat, which were obviously Aradia’s.

“Thanks, Sollux,” she said as he helped her into the coat, even fishing some spare hatpins out of the pocket, as if he’d done it a million times before.

“Surely the omnibus is too dirty for-“

“Oh, we’ve done it a million times, it’s not bad at all. You should try it sometime, Equius,” said Aradia, securing her hat to her head.

“I would never submit myself to such a degradation.”

Aradia didn’t seem to hear him. Sollux had accidentally stabbed a hatpin into her skull. Equius wanted to strangle him, but Aradia was laughing, and attempting to stab him back. Finally, both were ready to leave.

“It was nice to see you again, Equius,” said Aradia, smiling as she opened the front door.

“Yes, it was nice to meet you,” added Mr. Captor, taking the door from Aradia and motioning her to walk through.

“Yes, of course it was,” said Equius, but he was barely heard as the two walked out the door.

 

“Are you ready, Equius?” called the countess from the foot of the stairs. It was almost two hours later, and Equius and the count had arrived home just in time to change for the reception at the Prime Minister’s.

“Yes, mother, I am coming,” he replied, walking along the upstairs gallery towards the staircase, straightening his dinner jacket.

“It will not do to be late. And I want you to meet the Dowager Marquise Mindfang’s daughter again. I think you two are so very well matched.”

“I met her at Lord Astley’s last month. I don’t think we were impressed with each other.”

“Where is your father?”

“Here, darling. I’m coming down now,” came the voice of the count, who was coming down the stairs, followed by his automaton valet, which was attempting to dust off its master’s shoulders.

“That’s quite enough, Jeeves.”

The automaton emitted the tiniest bit of steam as it bowed to the count, and then backed out of the room. 

“Such wonderful inventions. Never get ill, or tired, or dissatisfied.”

“My automaton maid is such an improvement. By the way, I was thinking of inviting Sir William Leijon’s daughter up for the season. She would be an excellent companion for me, and it would be nice if she made herself a good match while she was here.”

Equius followed his parents out to the carriage as they discussed sending for Miss Nepeta Leijon, and sat in respectful silence as they made the short drive to the home of the Prime Minister, a splendid mansion in the most fashionable area of town. As they pulled up to the front entrance, a handsomely liveried footman (not an automaton) opened the door as soon as the carriage had stopped. Letting his parents exit first, Equius followed them into the mansion.

It seemed the footman was the only servant in the house who was an actual human. Everywhere Equius looked, automatons moved nimbly through the crowd of people, dispensing refreshments. A curious, and absolutely intricate, clockwork automaton footman took Equius’s coat, and he longed to take a closer look. Clockwork automatons were expensive and rare, and usually the centerpiece of any household staff. To see one as a footman made Equius feel he was in the presence of true wealth and power.

Following his parents to the receiving line, Equius waited patiently to meet the Prime Minister. He half-hoped the Prime Minister’s son, Lord Makara, would be in attendance. Equius had moved (for a time) in the same circle as him at university, before Lord Makara began spending more and more time with several of the low-caste students who were studying on scholarship.

Lord Makara, however, was nowhere to be seen, and Equius contented himself with an appropriate bow to the Prime Minister.

“Lord Zahhak, the dashing young son of my Prisons Director. You went to university with my son, didn’t you?”

“Yes, your grace. Lord Makara and I-“

“I remember you from his letters. The few he sent home, anyway!” cried the man, his eyes merry from drink. However, his eyes almost immediately darkened. The Prime Minister was known for his unpredictability and his rather violent mood swings.

“He’s around here somewhere. Why don’t you go and find him and bring him back to the party, eh? Back here, where he should be!”

“Of course, your grace,” said Equius, who was beginning to perspire.

As soon as they were out of the reception line, the count poked his son in the ribs.

“Go find Lord Makara!” he whispered. 

Equius nodded, and went off in search of the missing Lord. 

Ignoring many of the young ladies batting their eyelashes at him (something he always thought of as crude), Equius prowled the main floor, searching for Gamzee Makara. He wasn’t in the salon, or the ballroom, or in the billiards room. 

Finally, even though he felt it wrong, Equius just began opening doors that looked promising, interrupting several… meetings between other partygoers.

Perspiring more than ever, he decided to open one last door. Taking hold of the shiny brass handle, he turned it silently, opening the heavy wooden door just a crack. He had no desire to interrupt anything else.

Inside, the room was covered in shelves filled with old thick books, obviously the library. Equius opened the door wider, and saw the back of a tall, lanky man with a long torso leaning over the chair behind an ornately carved desk, his head dipped in towards the chair’s back. He appeared to be murmuring something.

Equius recognized the man instantly as Lord Makara. The murmuring proved it. Gamzee had always been talking and smiling to himself. Although why he was doing it to the chair, Equius had no idea. Perhaps he had finally lost his marbles, and that was why the Prime Minister was so angry,

Equius pushed open the door, but Gamzee didn’t seem to hear him. He just continued whispering into the chair. Or, at least Equius thought it was the chair, until two hands rose, seemingly from nowhere, and settled on Gamzee’s waist.

Equius began to sweat heavily, and coughed loudly. Instantly, Gamzee leaped up from the chair, revealing another man sitting on the brown leather. Both blushed a deep red.

“Equius! Damn it, I… I thought I locked the door. Excuse me, Equius, sorry,” said Lord Makara, straightening up and adjusting his loose collar. The man in the chair was hastily fastening the top buttons of his shirt.

“I was sent by your father to find you. He wants you in the receiving line,” said Equius. Lord Makara had not changed at all.

“Yes, I suppose he does, blast him. Can never make the old goat happy, can I?”

“If you tried a bit harder, your grace, perhaps…”

“Please, Equius, none of that in here. Oh, and this is my… friend, Tavros Nitram. Tavros, this is Equius. Although, I guess he’d like you to call him Lord Zahhak.”

“It’s a pleasure to see you again,” said Mr. Nitram, hoisting himself off of the chair with the help of a cane. 

“Nitram the naturalist?” asked Equius.

“Yes, actually. You and I were in some of the same lectures at university, remember? Although, I guess it’s fine if you don’t,” answered Nitram, slouching just a little bit. 

“Those lectures were where I first met Tavros. He’s staying with me while he presents some of his findings at the Exhibition,” said Gamzee, beaming and looking at the naturalist, who was about four inches shorter than the young lord.

“You were on a scholarship, I believe?” was Equius’s only reply. 

“Yes, Lord Zahhak.”

The three stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Gamzee said he’d better go join his father, and Mr. Nitram mentioned a friend who would be arriving soon. The two men left Equius standing alone outside the library.

“It’s a lucky thing his father is Prime Minister, isn’t it?” came a voice from behind him.

Equius jumped, and turned around. There, lounging against the wall was Lady Vriska Serket, the daughter of the Dowager Marquise Mindfang. 

“I should think any of us would be lucky if their father was Prime Minister,” was his cool reply. 

“But neither of us sneaks around doing immoral and illegal things. Especially with a little upstart like Mr. Nitram,” continued Vriska, coming out of the shadows. She wore a dark—blue gown beaded all over with seed pearls—the pattern almost looked like a spider’s web.

“Ah, Lord Zahhak. Don’t pretend you don’t know what those two get up to behind closed doors. Everyone knows it. I’ve heard that they were caught in some little closet in the university, and the only reason they aren’t in jail is because of who Lord Makara’s father is.”

“I should think a bit more respect is due to someone in Lord Makara’s position.”

Lady Vriska actually laughed at this.

“Still the same old Equius! My god you are so much like your father.”

“Language please, Lady Vriska.”

“If it makes you happy, Equius, I’ll act like a proper blue-blood for once. Now escort me back into the ballroom. There’s a certain heir I want to make jealous, and we haven’t talked in ages,” she said, opening her black lace fan and taking Equius’s arm.

“Are you always this sweaty?”

So, Equius got stuck with Lady Vriska Serket for the rest of the party.

“Really, Equius, you should dance more. You’re better than most of the bums here. Always stepping on my toes!” cried Vriska, halfway into their second dance, lifting her skirt slightly to reveal sparkly red shoes. 

But Equius was distracted by the sight of Mr. Nitram limping into the ballroom, leading, and Equius had to look twice to believe it, Mr. Captor.

“Why is he here?” he asked Vriska, jerking his head towards the two men.

“Nitram? I told you, he’s here to make Lord Makara whimper when no one’s looking.”

“How is it, that a girl of the lowliest station can conduct herself with more dignity than you? I mean Mr. Captor!”

“He’s the Queen’s new favorite engineer. He’s invented a lot of the programs which run the automatons, and I hear rumors that he’s working on a huge transportation or military project for the government.”

“Yes, but why is he here?”

“So that peasant Nitram doesn’t get too lonely, I expect. It’s actually rather in fashion to invite the self-made to parties these days. It shows you’re in favor of progress, or something.”

“I still don’t know why he has to be the one invited.”

“And where do you know him from?”

“A chance encounter at my father’s factory. Needless to say, the impression he made on me was not favorable.”

“Of course it wasn’t. He’s an upstart with a lisp. There’s talk of the Queen giving him a knighthood after his award at the Exhibition.”

“Where do you get all of this intelligence?” asked Equius, a bit incredulous.

“Here and there. It pays to lurk in dark corners. I have plenty more dirt on Mr. Captor if that’s what you want to hear. You’ve become quite interested, and that’s what I need you to be. Now, get me some punch.”

Equius led Lady Vriska to the refreshment table, and took two glasses of punch from the automaton waiter. The punch was a sickly pink color, and tasted strongly of rum.

“What else do you know about Mr. Captor?”

“Well, his father was a beekeeper on the estate of Octavian Ampora, Lord Orphaner. Lord Orphaner apparently recognized his brilliance at a young age, and had him educated alongside his son, Eridan. Of course, Eridan hated that, especially because Mr. Captor outshone him in everything. But Eridan hates everyone, so there’s not too much lost.” Here she stopped to take a swig of punch. She really was most unladylike.

“Anyway, Captor went to university on scholarship, amazed all of his professors, and, until about nine months ago, has been abroad, studying at a technical university. He came back, found some investors, mass-produced several of his patents, and here he is today. Isn’t it disgusting? Even some of the girls from our set are half in love with him. They say even the Crown Princess is head over heels.”

Equius gasped. “And… Does he seem to return any lady’s affections?”

“Rumor has it that he’s about to be engaged to someone who’s just as common as he is- a worker in your father’s factory, actually! I forget her name, but-“

“Aradia Megido. Her name is Aradia Megido. She’s a secretary in the business office.”

“That’s the girl! Do you know anything about her?” asked Vriska, taking a sip of punch and leaning in close to Equius.

“We were playmates as children. Mr. Captor interrupted our reunion.”

Lady Vriska raised her eyebrows.

“Your reunion? Getting a bit poetic, aren’t we, Equius?”

“I only meant that it was somewhat pleasant to see her after ten years.”

“Your perspiration is giving you away. Do you want my handkerchief? Or did you steal the commoner’s?” said Vriska, laughing so loudly that it turned a few heads.

“Lady Vriska, I beg you, please do not mention this to anyone. It is far too shameful.”

“Don’t worry, Equius, I won’t breathe a word. In fact, I might even help you a bit.”

“I wish you wouldn’t.”

“You did me a favor, Equius, it’s only fair I do something for you,” said Vriska, smiling maliciously. “Speaking of which, it looks like my heir over there is beginning to get the teensiest bit jealous. Better go entertain him for a while.”

And with that, Vriska gathered her skirts and glided over to a young, gawky looking man on the other side of the room. At that same moment, Gamzee came through the doorway close to where Equius was sitting. Sensing a chance to speak to the young Lord alone, Equius rose from his seat, and went up to Lord Makara, who was also making his way towards Equius.

“Hey, Equius. Thanks for letting me know my blasted father was looking for me. The old goat was practically seething by the time I got there.”

“And why was he seething, Lord Makara?”

“Oh, probably because I was ignoring my damned official duties again. Said something about upholding the family name. And stop with the Lord Makara line.”

“I would prefer it if I continued to call you by your title.”

Lord Makara just shrugged. “Well, I guess I can make you happy, at least.”

“Well, actually, Lord Makara, I think that everyone would be happy if you behaved in a way more befitting your station. Your family has been in the peerage for hundreds of years, and-“

“Did my father out you up to this, you slimy bastard?” said Lord Makara, in a whisper that sounded like death. A violent death.

“No, I uh, I just thought that I could-“

Equius couldn’t finish his sentence. Lord Makara, it seemed, had inherited his father’s temper. His eyes were growing dark and violent, and his hands were clenching into fists.

“Gamzee!” came a soft voice, followed by a hand laid on Lord Makara’s shoulder. 

Lord Makara’s eyes instantly softened, and he turned around to face the naturalist, whose eyes showed that he was worried- and frightened.

“Nothing to worry about, Tav. Equius here’s just trying to look out for me.”

“Well that’s… nice of him, I suppose,” said Mr. Nitram, scrunching his eyebrows at Equius, his hand still on Lord Makara’s shoulder.

Equius was shocked that the two would display such intimacy publically.

“Oh, Lord Zahhak, this is Sollux Captor,” said Mr. Nitram, almost as an afterthought. Mr. Captor had followed behind Mr. Nitram. “Although, he says you’ve met already!”

“Briefly, yes,” said Equius, not even deigning to nod his head at Mr. Captor. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Equius left the group just in time to hear Lord Makara ask how Karkat Vantas, the leader of the opposition, was doing. Apparently, they’d been university buddies as well. Equius spent he rest of the night stewing alone in a corner.

 

It was almost two weeks later, and Equius hadn’t gone back to the factory, or to see Lord Makara. In fact, he’d only left the house to go on walks with his mother and her new lady-in-waiting, Miss Leijon, who was surprisingly easy to talk to. He spent the mornings his mother went out calling locked in his room building automatons, a talent that his father had never let him practice for profit. Occasionally, he would show Miss Leijon his projects, and she would provide the suitable admiration. He was planning out the design for a new, maiden-shaped automaton when a servant knocked on the door.

“Excuse me, my lord, but Lady Vriska Serket is here to see you,” said the man through the thick door.

Equius grumbled. Of all people, why Vriska? But, since his father had been hinting heavily at his dissatisfaction with Equius’s social life, Equius followed the footman downstairs to the parlor.

Vriska, wearing a cobalt blue dress and a rather outlandish corsair-styled hat, was seated on the sofa, admiring something on her left hand, which she raised as Equius entered the room. Equius, ever the gentleman, took her hand and softly kissed the air above it, noticing a rather large blue diamond engagement ring.

“Congratulations on your engagement, Lady Vriska. Who is the lucky man?” Equius asked as he sat down.

“That heir I pointed out to you at the Prime Minister’s. He’s fabulously wealthy and doesn’t seem to think I’m as horrible as everyone else seems to believe. We’ll get along famously.”

“Well, you have my congratulations,” replied Equius, preparing to zone out. Lady Vriska had the remarkable talent of entertaining herself as long as she was talking.

“But it’s old news, Equius! A week old at least. And if you haven’t heard about my engagement, then you certainly haven’t heard about a certain secretary catching a certain young engineer. Poor Princess Feferi will be heartbroken.”

Equius suddenly found his attention entirely focused on Lady Vriska.

“Do you mean that Aradia… She and Captor?” he cried, almost spitting out his rival’s name.

“Of course, who else? It’s not public yet- I overheard Captor talking to Nitram and Lord Makara about it at the Queen’s levee last night. I’m so glad they’ve been opened up to women. It must have been so boring for you men when it was only your lot allowed.”

“And you’re telling me this because?”

“Well, you helped me get my man, Equius, now it’s time I helped you get your girl! I mean, you don’t have to marry her; there are other options. You could probably even let her marry Captor! Then, once she’s tired of him, you swoop in and set her up in a nice house and visit on weekends when no one is looking.”

“I refuse to share her with that piece of filth!” said Equius, standing up and striding about the room. The antique vases on the mantle piece shook as he walked. “I have to find her… She has to change her mind!”

“Well, you’re in luck, because I’ve already arranged a meeting! Wasn’t that sweet of me?” said Vriska, crossing her legs and stretching her arms over the back of the sofa.

“You did what?”

“Well, Miss Megido and Mr. Captor are supposed to meet in that secluded corner of Condesce Park at four, and Mr. Captor has an appointment at three. The meeting is with my breath-taking fiancée, who is under the impression that the meeting is at four. So, you’ll “run into” Miss Megido, who will already be annoyed at her fiancée for being late. You’ll confess your love, sweep her off her feet, and skip off into the sunset. Isn’t it brilliant?” cried Vriska, showing all of her very white teeth in a malicious smile.

“Lady Vriska, I don’t know what to say.”

“Say ‘Thank you, my lady. You are truly the most intelligent, generous, and helpful dame around.’”

“I can’t imagine I’d use such coarse language.”

Vriska just laughed as she rose from her seat.

“Now we’re even, Lord Zahhak. Just promise to let me know how your wooing goes.”

 

After showing Vriska out, Equius went and locked himself in his room again. Instead of building automatons, though, he spent three fruitless hours trying to write down exactly what he would say to Aradia. Giving up, he changed into a fresh suit and stalked out of the house towards Condesce Park, even though he couldn’t hope to run into Aradia for another hour at least. He eventually just decided to lurk behind a row of hedges near where he was supposed to meet Aradia. 

As four drew nearer, the park began to empty as the nobles promenading through filed out to prepare for their evening engagements. Equius stayed where he was, only stirring to take of his hat, the silk brim of which was now soaked with sweat. Finally, Aradia passed in front of his hedges, turning down a sheltered path off of the main lane. Not wanting her to think he had followed her, Equius made himself wait five minutes before replacing his hat and stepping out from his hiding place. Straightening his tie, he walked as silently as possible after Aradia. 

Old, twisted trees shaded the quiet path from the sun and from the prying eyes of other walkers. It was a perfect place for two lovers to meet, and the perfect place for Equius to make his proposition without being heard. It wasn’t uncommon for men of his station to take mistresses, he kept telling himself. His own father had one, though Equius had never met her. Still, it felt wrong, somehow, as if he was betraying his principles and his class. 

He was so was absorbed in this thoughts that he passed right by Aradia, who was sitting on a wooden bench checking her watch. Stopping in his tracks, Equius turned on his heel and rushed back to her.

“Aradia!” He half-whispered, but she heard him. Her head snapped up, and raised her eyebrows at Equius, who was now standing in front of her.

“Oh, hello Equius!” she said, smiling a little bit. 

“You look enchanting tonight, Aradia,” said Equius, sweating like a pig. She really did look lovely, though. Her long, dark hair was loose and flowing almost down to her waist, drawing attention to the flattering red skirt and black vest she was wearing. Equius clumsily took her hand in his, and kissed it.

“Oh, uh, thank you,” she said, pulling her hand back. “The truth is, Equius, I’m waiting for someone and I-“

“That’s actually what I came to discuss with you. May I sit?” Not waiting for a reply, he sat himself down in the space that Aradia had probably meant for Mr. Captor.

“Equius, really, Mr. Captor will be here any moment. Please leave,” said Aradia, scooting further away from Equius.

“But he’s the reason I am here! Well, you are the true reason, but this also involves Captor! I came here to try and dissuade you from marrying that filth,” stammered Equius. Aradia had turned her head towards him, but he didn’t dare look at her face.

“Aradia, I… I love you, Aradia. And I know we can come up with some sort of arrangement-“

“Are you asking me to marry you, Equius?” replied Aradia, her voice low and dangerous.

“No! I could not marry… You know what is expected of me! But there are other… arrangements that we could come to, and I know-“

“Over my dead body!” cried Aradia. Equius looked up at her just in time to see her fist flying towards him, knocking him off the bench and onto the dirt path.

He scrambled to regain his footing, and, once on his feet, looked at Aradia. He had never seen her like this before. Her beautiful face seemed contorted from rage, her eyes looked murderous, and her hair seemed to have taken on a life of its own, making her look absolutely wild.

“This was… not the reaction I was expecting,” admitted Equius, unable to look away from Aradia.

“Then what the hell were you expecting? Did you think I’d rush into your arms, confess my adoration, an adoration that does not and will never exist, then let you shut me away as your dirty little secret? Did you think I’d leave Sollux for you? Or were you thinking I could split myself between the two of you? That’s what your type usually expects, isn’t it?” she shrieked.

“I beg you, Aradia, please lower your voice! I came to try and dissuade you from marrying Captor because I cannot bear to share you with anyone else! Please, Aradia, I want you to be mine and mine alone,” he begged, reaching out, seizing her wrists, and planting a kiss on her mouth. A kiss that was interrupted by a stinging slap. 

“Get out. Leave. Do not be here when Sollux comes,” said Aradia, pointing back towards the main path. Still recoiling from the blow, Equius stumbled away.

 

Two months later, his father, who insisted that he attend a reception at the palace celebrating of the opening of the Great Exhibition, forced Equius out of his room. Equius knew Aradia would be there. He’d seen the announcement of her marriage in the paper almost a week ago. Her engagement to Mr. Captor had been very short. 

For the entire night, Equius stood in the gallery overlooking the great ballroom, his eyes watching one woman and one woman only. Mr. Captor’s wife, whose only jewels were her golden engagement and wedding rings, consecrated the floor of the ballroom with every step she took. Equius had watched her enter arm and arm with her husband. He watched as she danced, ate, talked, and even introduced to the Queen. And his heart broke as he watched every perfect smile, every touch, she bestowed on Captor.

No matter how old he became, Equius would always wish those touches, those smiles, were for him.


End file.
